Alive
by Just A Gamer Girl23
Summary: I have joined Z.E.R.O I am forced to kill the infected, but what Z.E.R.O doesn't know is that I am secretly looking for my best friend. Not only that but I have a feeling a war is coming, it could just be me but..."Captain, do you hear that?" It just seems..."All ZERO's toward front gate! Hunter has broken in!" "IF ITS A FUCKING WAR YOU WANT THAT ILL GIVE YOU A WAR!" SQUEAL TO DEAD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone! How was your time of life? Good I hope!**

**I do not own Left 4 dead only Nathan and Z.E.R.O. Enjoy!**

People shouldn't take life for granted, because when your life is on the line twenty four seven, and when you get a slice of peace. Then you know what you're missing when your other life is ripped and destroyed right in front of you. You see, I wasn't one of those people who were called heroes, or earned the title 'survivor'. No I was one who died while saving the life of my best friend. A friend who believes that I am dead. My friend, David, was one of those people who was call a hero, which kids look up to, and the infected fear and hate. I am one of those infected, and I'm going to tell you why David was right. Why I was better off dead.

On that night when I sacrificed myself to get David to safety was one of my most terrifying nights. It keeps playing over and over again in my dreams, like the one I am currently having.

David turns toward me, and I watch as his eyes go wide when he finally realizes. When he finally saw that I was infected. I couldn't stand the emotions I saw going over his face in a matter of seconds. The guilt, the rage, and the sadness. I hated that he blamed himself for what I become, or rather what I'm going to become. Because it wasn't his fault, I have been infected for so long, longer then he knows. So I shut the door hearing it lock in place before I run to the train tower to start the train. He didn't know that one would need to stay behind and start the train, but I did and everything was going according to plan. I dodged zombies' left and right barley missing them by a hair. I could hear his pain filled screamed muffled from the train box pleading me to not do what I'm doing. But it's too late, I'm too far into this and I need to start it before I become fully infected. In my mind I beg for forgiveness, silently hoping he would read my thoughts. When I'm in the tower I am quick to block the door with what's left in the room, which was few boxed, and a large table and two chairs.

I looked out the window and saw the box was slightly shaking, I smiled but it quickly dropped when my mind finally registered what I'm about to do. I was scared, no I was terrified. I'm about to die, to be gone from this earth as a monster and not Victoria. I'm about to lose everything, I start to shake violently but none the less pull the lever that starts the train. I jump when I hear the shrill of the train whistle blow three times before it starts to move. At that moment the infected broke down the door and was trying to climb in threw the objects I put.

I got really scared and tired, my legs gave out and I dropped to the floor. I heard the sound of a screech and the glass above me broke, the zombies got through my barrier, and I was going in and out on consciousness. I opened them to find the zombies getting more near, I closed them and everything went silence. I reopened them to find the Hunter in front of me growling at them. I closed them feeling myself closer to death, reopened them to find the zombies leaving and the Hunter close to my face growling. That's when my world ended, that I screamed, a scream so pain filled so high pitched that I didn't know I would scream like that. Then it stopped, and so did my heart.


	2. Chapter 1: A new begining

**Hello everyone! Now i just need to tell you that all the odd numbers are one person's point of view while the evens are Davids point of view. Enjoy!**

**David: Just A Gamer Girl23 does not own Left 4 dead nor the infected. She does own her OC which is Nathan and others. Please enjoy. **

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a screech, I panicked for a few seconds but then I remembered. The infected are no longer a danger to me; they won't hurt me because I am an infected. I am a Hunter. The last time I checked, I was infected three years ago, it's been three years since I last saw my best friend. I would have been nineteen but since I got infected, I don't grow anymore, making me still look like a sixteen year old. Nathan tells me I can't freely see the humans now that ZERO has taken him in. My memories of the first few weeks of being an Hunter just comes to me randomly, since I don't remember what I did, say, or do.

I let my senses roam around the room to see if there was anything there that shouldn't be, when I got nothing I let out an unneeded sigh. I hang on to anything that reminds me of being human such as, pretending to breath, express emotions that I remember, sleeping, and act somewhat like a human. Nathan doesn't like it but I just tell him he's an ass rag and then I go into my room, this room. As far as I could feel the room only had boxes and household objects that would be no use to me. We are living in a hotel building on the very top floor; you need to climb the outside wall to even get in the rooms we occupy. Nathan has been teaching me on what to do as a Hunter. Such as, feeding time, hunting, and survival. He also shows me how to use my other senses other than my eyes to 'look around.'

At the moment I got into another fight with Nathan, about how I can't go visit David. Amber, she's a lady Boomer Nathan saved from being shot at. All of us are really close and she doesn't like it when me and Nathan fight, which is almost every day. Anyway she's out on the other side of the door which is in the kitchen, most likely eating. I sat up and scowled when I heard a thump coming from the living room, Nathan's home. I crawled to the door, planning on eavesdropping on what he's going to say, or rather growl.

I heard him lightly crawl over to the kitchen; stop at my door for a few seconds before continuing to the kitchen. I pressed my ear against the door, more to feel like a human. I could have stayed where I was which was across the room and hear them like they would be in the same room as me, but again I say, I want to feel more human so I sneak and press my ear against the door.

"Has Victoria come out of her cave of sorrow yet?" I heard Nathan ask, his voice sounding like it was slightly concerned but annoyed. I heard Ambers stomach grumble, a sign she was going to speak. The voice I usually hear in my head spoke up reminding me of the message I told Amber earlier, to pass it on to Nathan. I wondered if she forgot, I hoped not because the message was important. The voice I hear is from not feeding, if I don't feed it speaks, I call it my inner monster or beast, when I do feed it's like I'm locking it up. The longer I don't feed the monster the more it talks and the more I become of a monster then Victoria. To say the least I'm crazy, but so is every infected so I don't feel so bad.

I perked up when I heard Amber say that she has a message for him from me, she sighed and told him my message; "Screech said that you're an ignorant asshole." Amber then belched and went back to her eating. Amber calls me Screech because I tend to scream a lot. I smiled, take that Nathan you bitch. When I heard him laugh my smiled dropped and I glared at the door, quietly growled.

"Well that was a better message then the one at feeding!" I had enough of hiding out and I went through the dog door that was big enough for me. Us Hunters and the rest of the infected don't know how to opened doors, that was lost when we changed. So when we found a hotel with all the rooms having doggy doors we moved right it. As in killed the survivors that were here and took over the place making it our own.

When I got out Nathan turned toward me and growled and low soft growl, such a growl that we take as greetings. I didn't bother to greet back, I crawled right up to him Amber quietly slipping away from the scene so she won't get involved in it any further then she already has.

"If I can't talk to him then I can get close to him." I stated, he thought about this for a few seconds, I sat on the ground, yet another human thing. It felt uncomfortable but I dealt with it if it meant acting human. Nathan then growled saying he don't like it since it meant actually going in ground ZERO, but he said that I wouldn't listen to him anyway, I nodded.

We jumped out of the hotel and landed on the roof next to it, we kept jumping for miles until our surroundings started to look nice. Nathan being in front stopped on a water tower that was on a building, I soon followed to a stop.

"This is it, Ground ZERO." Nathan deeply growled not liking the fact that I am going to go in there and possibly die. He turned to me; "I don't see why you're going in there! You know that we need you, and getting yourself killed? It's going to start soon and we need as many infected-"

"And you need humans too; they can be of some help." I interrupted Nathan giving him a frown. From what I could tell that city was surrounded by a dome, with glass on top for the sun's rays to shine in. I bet children think that us infected are a myth, that they would be interesting and scary in us if they even saw us. I was going to jump away but Nathan bit my hood, I looked back and growled a "What?!"

"Just be careful ok, go when it's dark, and find a hole in the glass." At that Nathan rubbed his check against mine, a sign of a nerves farewell. I heard him leave, I waited until he was gone and jumped from roof to roof until I was the building closest, so close I could reach out and touch the metal. I was perched on the edge, thinking of a way to climb it since the metal had no grip to it. Finding David wouldn't be the hard part I know his scent for some reason. I don't even know this David, all I know is that I have a strong connection to him and I want to find out why, if he doesn't kill me. I sat thinking perched on that ledge for hours until the sun went down. I then heard a low hum, not knowing what it is I lowly crawled to the other side of the building the one that was facing the entrance to the dome. Nathan said that this kind of hum is a car, one human's drive in. I heard a flapping sound, like a tarp; maybe I could sneak under it and then sneak out?

Thinking it was such a bright idea I set my plan into action. I climbed down and hid myself in the ally waiting for the truck to pass by so I can sneak under the tarp. I heard three different voices, three very loud happy voices. None of them seem to be anywhere near the tarp. What fools, acting so happy even though dangers are all around them. When the truck passes I quickly jumped on the back of their truck and quietly slipped under the tarp hissing when I found dead infected parts. These people were a monster's like me, killing my kind and chopping them into parts. I growled in displeasure, not liking the fact that I'm heading into an unknown place that kills my kind. Yes we kill theirs but we have to, it's kill or be killed.

When I heard we went through the door, my surroundings hurt my sensitive ears. All I heard was cars driving, people talking and laughing, children screaming, and all sorts of noises. I started to regret on ever coming in here; this is nothing on the other side of the dome. The other side was quite; beside the fires burning and other infected noises. What I trying to say is; I really want to go back to the other side right now. This isn't my world, I don't belong. When the truck went under something and was starting to slow I decided to crawl out, what I didn't know was that I would be surrounded by people.

I heard someone scream and then more people, I heard running and people making orders. I was so panicked I stood in the same spot not knowing what to do. I don't know this place; I don't know where to hide. It's not like I can hide in a fallen building, no I sensed that all of these buildings were standing tall and proud, I smell they were also filled with people.

So I started to jump and climb on buildings to get away, to stop the people screaming and running and now to stop the gun fire that's aiming at me. It seemed like the more I jumped and tried to hide and the more I tried to run away, the more people started to scream. This seemed like an endless nightmare.

I landed in a big crowd of people; I knew it was big because I smelled them, every single one of them. Their sent was big, about one hundred or so. They all stopped and stared in horror, have they never seen an infected before? I was surrounded and scared, and the two combinations are not good.

"Kill them all, feast on their flesh." I heard that voice again. The dark said was appearing once again, the monster within me. Even though I have my human mind like some other infected, we have the dark side. Our monster side, this side wants us to kill, destroy and so on. We usually lock it away when we feed, but I didn't go to feeding since last morning. You can go so long until the monster takes over, and when it does it's hard to go back to normal.

I hushed the voice and it laughed but none the less quitted for now. I was going to jump away but I got whiff of the smell I came here for. The one named David was in this crowd and slowly making its way over to where I currently am. I knew I didn't have time, the person with the guns was telling others about a Hunter breaking through the barrier and it's now in "ZERO".

I started to quickly crawl to where David was heading towards me. Everyone moved out of my way. I stopped when he also stopped; I smelled that he was right there a few feet away from me staring, like everyone else, scared to make a sudden movement. David was reaching towards me to pull up my hood to see my face.

But a shrill, ear bleeding alarm so high pitch it hurt blasted thought out the dome. It hurt my ears so bad I screamed out in pain, but to them it was a scary screech. This made everyone jump and run. David jumped and was about to quickly remove my hood but I swiped at him, not to hurt him or infect him. But because I was in shear agony and I don't want anyone to touch me right now, all I want is for the pain to go away. The monster told me to destroy and the pain will stop, so I did. I screeched in pain, pushed David out of the way and took down everyone in my way. I screeched again in pain when the siren went high, I jumped on a building and kept leaping toward the source of sound. All I remember then was that the monster found its way in, and it had only one thing in mind for it was in pain also.

To eat whoever put on the siren and to destroy the siren itself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah I like this story I really do. Yet I haven't been able a lot of chaps because of school. Who knew that being a senior in high school would be so much work!? Anyway lets do the disclaimer.**

**Daivd: Tiff disclamer.**

**Tiff: The author does not own shit.**

**Me: Corner now.**

**Tiff: Bite me!**

**Tyler: You would taste bad...**

* * *

After I was here for a few years the leader of ZERO asked me to join, in which I did, having nothing else to live my life for. I knew that my best friend became an infected, and that she is somewhere out there. By joining Z as I like to call it, I can kill infected and look for Skittlez. I also found out that Tiff is on my team. Found out that she survived, woke up before anyone. The second she awoke she didn't even check on anyone else and headed straight for the train. The moment I was informed of that she was on my team, let alone alive, I socked her in the face. She also had the collar removed and now has to wear bandages around her neck constantly, forever. The good news is that Z likes me so much that I was promoted to Captain. Having a four man squad including me and Tiff. The other two are Tyler and Saya, they are nice. I like them much better then Tiff, having her be on my team again made me want to cry.

Tyler being 6'2 skinny, curly blond hair who has a playboy face. He's a bit of a flirt but no one takes him seriously for he always says he's playing. He's second in command and always has my back. He once said that back in London, before any of this was happening, he was getting laid with a sexy girl. I find that a bit off because he also said he was gay. He takes care of the weapons and makes sure that we have everything we need in order to complete our mission.

Saya is from Tokyo Japan, she's our combat, and health couch. She keeps her waist length hair in a tight bun on top of her head, and her bangs pinned away from her face. She yells at us if we drink or eat anything unhealthy, saying that it would slow us down and we will become fat from it. She's a tuff trainer I have to tell you, best one in ZERO. Saya does not take any shit for anyone, she speaks her mind. This one time she got in a fight with leader because the kitchen ran out of carrots. He said that it won't be refilled until next week, well; she marched right up there and gave him a piece of her mind.

Tiff didn't change at all, other than the fact that her hair grew a little past her shoulders. And the fact that she's the leader's lap dog, gross.

I on the other hand changed for the better, hair grew a little too. I'm now am respected in the dome and is on the A list. The A list is like being in the FBI or maybe even better point being I'm BOSS! Everyone that is in ZERO has to wear was Tiff was wearing when I first met her. Which is all black and, if you want a black beanie. We have fancy ear pieces that look like XBOX headset, minus the headset and only include the misc. and ear piece. The reason people worshiped her is because she saved them; although she didn't care for them she was under orders to "protect them". She did a very poorly job. For those of you who don't know what ZERO is, it's Zombie Elimination Revolution Organization, in short we kill zombies and expand our dome since people give birth and all. I was all up into joining since zombies took two of my closet friends and left me with Tiff, payback is a bitch.

At the moment I am in town square with the team getting some supplies for our next mission that takes place next week. Tiff wanting to waste our money on cloths rather the necessary items for our mission ran to the closest store, which was a bra store.

"Well, can't leave her unsupervised-"

"You are not going in that store if you want to keep your balls, Tyler."

Tyler looked at Saya like he was kicked but kept moving. "As much as I say little Tyler spawns are bad, I much rather have his balls connected Saya." I said while giving her a stern look. I wouldn't put it pass her that she would cut off his baby makers. Saya huffed and turned away from a laughing Tyler. I looked back at the store Tiff went in, seeing her occupied with bras I figured she wouldn't come out anytime soon, which was good for us. I speed up, wanting to get away from the store and hopefully lose Tiff in the upcoming crowd.

"I heard the outside is pretty damaged, all the buildings are collapsed. That or there on fire." Saya said while looking up at the glass sky seeing nothing but a red and black sky with a bright sun trying to appear from behind black clouds. While Tyler and Saya were talking about the outside world I took a good look at the sky.

My best friend is out there somewhere. I stopped my thoughts right there. I refuse to go back on the past. I am in the present and going back on the past will only give me no sleep.

"Captain, do you hear that?" I heard Tyler ask and I stopped and listened.

"Screaming. From somewhere near the front gate." Saya answered Tyler and I froze. I turned toward them. "Could it be an infected got in?" I looked at both of them for answers, Saya spoke up; "There's no

way, It's heavily guarded. The only way in would mean that we are dealing with a very smart infected." Could it be that it's Nathan or Skittlez? If so how stupid could they be for trying to get in?!

Over the speakers that were placed on top of roofs all over the dome clicked on. These were only used for drills or urgency's.

"All ZERO's toward front gate! Hunter has broken in! Citizens are to report home! Lock your doors! I repeat this is not a drill!"

* * *

Everyone went into a panic. People running and screaming, looking for loved ones. These people haven't seen an infected for three years. I yelled for my team to follow, I ran toward the heart of town square, if we cut through the park it would lead us to town hall. If we go around town hall and down a few streets we would be at the front gate. Everyone grabbed their pistols from their holder and ran.

The closer we got to the center of town square the more people got panicked. Then all of a sudden people stopped and stared in horror that was in front of them. This meant that the infected was right in front of us, only a few feet away. It was dead silent as me and my team pushed our way through the crowd who was too scared to even move. Even the babies and children were too frightened to even cry. I saw people move out of the way, the infected was heading towards me. So far it seems that it poses to no harm, I told my team to lower their guns and only fire when I give signal. They gave me a look but did as I ordered them to, Saya being more stubborn she gripped her pistol harder in frustration.

When the last layer of people moved out of the way my heart dropped and my eyes widened.

There standing in front of me was a girl hunter, whose jacket was black and neon green spicks painted on the hood and sleeves. The left sleeve was ripped off but left the duct tape parts there with a little cloth still hanging on. The arm that was exposed was pink-ish red from being scorched and had boils. All I could see was the nose down, the whole thing covered in old and fresh blood, some blood still leaked from the mouth. One canine tooth poked out on the bottom left side was tinted red. Her hands looked deadly sharp; the fingernails grew to a point making the hand look like a claw. The nails also red and grey. It's now amber hair shined red in the sun light. Her skin a grey color, some parts were peeling off and looked burned. Her jacket was ripped in sever places including, right arm, stomach, back and hood. The jacket was caked with blood. Her pants that were once brown turned a moldy green and stained with old blood. The left side of her pants was ripped to the knee, again the duct tape saved some cloth, and again the flesh was a pink-ish red with boils from the burn. The shoes she once wore were gone along with socks, leaving her feet exposed, her toe's nails looking like claws also.

This was Skittlez. This was what my best friend turned out to be. She turned to be a monster, my enemy. Judging by the fact she is just "standing" there "looking" at me and not attacking I reach. I reached towards her to take off her hood and see her face. I knew it was her, but I wanted to confirm it, I wanted to see my best friend again. I knew everyone was watching silently, I knew if I acted friendly with Skittlez that I could be killed for treason. But for some reason, at this moment I didn't care. As I was about to touch her hood the siren went off. I jumped being too focused on Skittlez I let my guard down.

My eyes widened and I jumped again when Skittlez screeched. She screeched so loud my ear's rung a little, but that wasn't going to stop me. I needed to see her face. I was about to quickly rip off her hood not caring that the sun might hurt her eyes but before I got to even touch it she swung. She swung her arm at me, her claws positioned to scratch and I barley dodged. At this everyone went out of their frozen state and started to scream and run, pushing others out of the way. Skittlez screeched again and pushed me to the side to jump on the hotel building that was behind me. Saya and Tyler started to shoot at the climbing Skittlez who dodged perfectly.

I watched as she climbed and jump away, not noticing that Saya and Tyler were going after her. I was in a daze, how many times did she get shot at to dodge the bullets so good? Why did she even come here? It was better to stay away, better to stay away from me. Now I am going to get a talking too and she is now an official target of Z. How stupid could she be for getting herself in danger? She has her human mind I know that by the way she was acting. So why come in here?!

Skittlez, you were better off dead.

When ZERO finally reached the tower on the other side of the dome, the one that activates the siren and the one that has the loudest siren, all they found was corpses and a destroyed tower. Having her tear down the second floor and brutally murder everyone in it, came to a shock for the houses that surrounded the tower. For a girl Hunter to have such strength was shocking. The tower now stands looking as if it were to fall. ZERO is out looking for her, excluding my team who is currently getting questioned.

When we reached the tower the police were investigating, when they spotted us they pointed their shotguns and pistols at us telling us to put down our guns and to get on the ground. We did what they asked and once on the ground they ran at us and cuffed us and brought each one to a different car and driving away and toward ZERO quarters. Saya tried to fight saying she did nothing wrong, she head butted the cop that grabbed her and dropped kick the other cop who tried to shoot at her. In the end they won when the SWAT team had to tranquilize her just to calm her down.

I sit in the questioning room, the walls a grey cement as is the floor. I sit in a metal chair that is connected to the ground, my wrist chained to the arm rest. I nervously stared at the metal table in front of me then then stool behind the table, and finally the observing window glass that shows a man who I don't know.

This man looks nineteen with black hair, his bangs sweeps across the forehead and kisses his eye lash. I skip over the eyes not wanting to look this stranger in the eye just yet, afraid of what I might find. I skip to his cloths which are a black tee and black skinnies. I then decided to face this stranger. His eye's is of an ice blue, you could see wisdom and knowledge deep within the eyes, alone with pain and hopelessness. I look away, that man is nothing like me.

"Keep telling yourself that." I heard a voice and I looked back, to see The Man give me a stern look and step out of the window. He comes through the desk and stands just to the right of me; "I am you, why do you lie to yourself?" I say nothing, I don't even look at him, I just look at the now mirror that shows no image. The man stays put in the desk while the door opens and Keith comes in his dark skin glows for a few minutes from the light in the hallway. I squint not use to such light.

Keith shuts the door and stands in front of the desk with his arms crossed; "So mind explaining why you were acting friendly with the Hunter and why it didn't attack you?"

The Man stays quite as I answer Keith; "I don't know, I just wanted to look under the hood. And it's not an 'it', it, is a she, who so happens to by my best friend."

Keith gave me a glare; "You friend is dead, she is no longer human therefor she is an enemy to us! You should have killed her; it's your duty as a ZERO!"

"They have her on the red list, they're going to track her and kill her in front of you and the dome as an example." The Man said in a calm voice, I glanced at him but quickly put my focus back on Keith. If ZERO found out I'm talking to…well air then I would be banished from the dome for "being a danger to the people".

"She was no danger if you-

"All infected are a danger! They try to kill us, they are filth in this world and we must eliminate them before it gets out of hand! If you think otherwise then your punishment is death!" Keith roared slamming his fist in the metal table. The Man walked to Keith and snarled at him, Keith didn't even flinch or blink, his hateful glare pointed straight at me.

I screamed since the hospital cured my throat problem, "ZERO IS TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE, SKITTLEZ MENT NO HARM UNTIL THE SIREN WENT OFF! WHEN DID ZERO BECOME A DICTATOR ORGANIZATION?! HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS, I MEAN FOR REAL, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT THE REST OF THE WORLD IS INFECTED AND IF YOU WANT TO KILL THEM ALL YOU NEED AN ARMY! THIS PEOPLE WONT CUT IT, AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALIZED BUT EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT THE DANGER OUTSIDE THE DOME! YOU SAW HOW THEY FREAKED OUT WHEN THEY SAW JUST A HUNTER WHO AT FIRST WAS DOING NO HARM! Now tell me what would you think would happen if a tank came in instead? Your heads are so far up your ass thinking you're powerful, but when danger actually appears you don't know what to do. Face it, you need me for inside info and knowledge about the different types of infected I came face to face to. If you kill me your people will die." I slammed my back into the chair and challenged Keith with my eyes.

The Man looked at me; "You need to learn to bite your tongue boy, giving the enemy ideas is bad for both sides." With that The Man walked back into the mirror, mimicked what I looked like and froze. Keith looked at me and then laughed.

"Well kid, don't you worry. We might actually need to recruit people for this plan leader is trying to make perfect." Keith walked out the door still laughing; I glared at The Man in the mirror. I knew it wasn't his fault and I have no right to glare at him but, he was the only one in the room at the moment. The door didn't stay closed for long, after about two minutes it swung open and banged against the cement wall. I look to see my team pouring in, Tyler and Saya helped me out silently. It was Tiff who spoke up for the rest of the team.

"I thought the monster died?! More importantly I thought you were over their death! Seems to me your not-"

"Tiff enough."

"I won't Saya! Because of our _Captain _fucked up we get in trouble for it! You do know we might be banned! I am so not-"Tiff was interrupted with Tyler's fist, Tiff wailed and fell to the floor blood ran down her cracked lip. I got up from my seat quietly and glared at Tiff. I know, I made a mistake but we're human, we're bound to make mistakes every once in a while. Except Tiff she is no exception, she fucks up once I'm killing her.

* * *

"He will explain, I trust him." I turned to Tyler nodded giving him a silent thanks in which, he nodded back. I got up and left the room and building. I walk past the main office and down the hall; if I paid attention I would have noticed the glares that people were sending my team. As I head out of the building and down three flights of stairs I hear Tiff making comments and Saya telling her to shut up that alone reminded me that this is the present, not the past. That I need to let go, Skittlez is dead and I have to accept the fact that I have to kill her one day. I turned heading toward our house. Every team has a house they live in; it's also their meeting spot and base. We walk in silence.

Suddenly I am not walking with my team; He has joined me in walking. I don't pay any mind to him, I keep my eyes straight not wanting to draw attention from the people we are passing or even my team. He speaks softly as he glides along by my side, his eyes also straight. "You will not kill her, you can't kill her." I glance at him and he to me, I then looked back at my team seeing that they were preoccupied with each other they won't notice me talking to this stranger. I speak lowly just in case, "I do what I must. If that means killing my best friend I will."

He laughs a soft hearty laugh and his cheeks glow red from it. He looks at me with eyes of understanding, eyes that make me growl lowly. The stranger speaks in a whisper but to me sounds like it was echoing, "Because of loneliness, hope is just self-satisfaction." I looked at him in question not understanding what He is trying to get at. He only smiles and says; "You are lonely and actually want your best friend back, but your also hoping to finally get over the loss of losing her, so you are trying to satisfy yourself from that empty feeling by rejecting what you truly feel." His words faded alone with him until he was gone and his words rang throughout my brain. I must have been talking to The Stranger for a while because I have reached our house.

Our house is a two story building that has a wooden porch that warps around the house. The house itself was a brick house with a black tile roof, and front door. On the porch was a wooden swing and chairs. The drive way held three cars all of which are Jeeps, one black, green and blue. I had the green Saya the black and Tyler the blue, we didn't get Tiff one because she's a horrible driver. The lawn was a luscious green with work out machines and a boxing ring in the front yard. The house was surrounded by a black 5'3 wooden fence with barbed wire on the top for safety. I went to the gate and scanned my hand on the scanner; I stood back and waited for entry. I heard the locks of the metal gate unlock and the gate slowly opened showing the world our house, my home. I walked across the lawn and unlocked the front door, and went to sit on the couch.

"Like I said, all I wanted to do was confirm if it was her or not. I knew she wouldn't attack me because she would have done it rather than crouching. The only reason she went ballistic is because of the siren, Hunter's ears are apparently very sensitive." I look at my team who sat on the love seats and floor in front of me.

"I understand, if I was you and Victoria was my little sister, I would have done the same." Tyler said softy and Saya agreed Tiff was the only one not budging, she said I should have killed the monster. Tyler and Tiff got into a fight and I went to get a glass of water. I didn't get past the arch that leads to the hallway when I remembered our mission in five days.

"Guys meet me in the meeting room in five minutes we are going over our mission." I turned around to see if they were listen, I got three "Yes sir's." satisfied with that I went to the kitchen. The kitchen was down the hall and to the right, past the stairs. When I entered I headed for the fridge but for some reason I changed my course and headed to my room. For some odd reason I have the urge to be in my room, like it held some importance. I didn't know why my room was calling out to me. I went up the stairs passing Saya who was heading to her room, went down the second floor hallway passing Tyler's room who was blasting his music. My room was the last one down the hallway, the door was a jar; the strangeness was that I locked it when I left the house. I suddenly became alert; I took out my pistol that was strapped to my leg and cautiously and slowly headed for my door.

When I entered the doorway all was silent, nothing seemed to be out of place, stolen or even replaced. I stepped in my room just to make sure; when I hear a sound on something sticking I looked down to see that I stepped on shredded duct tape. I don't remember duct tape being in my room…I looked around the floor to find many shredded duct tape pieces. Upon this sudden finding I figured it would be a duct tape of a Hunter, that a Hunter broke in and for some odd reason they took off their tape.

I was now in the middle of the room trying to find a Hunter or something the Hunter left behind. If a Hunter got passes the gate and able to break into my house without destroying anything it has got to leave something behind. I looked at my bed to see The Stranger sitting on my bed like he owned it and staring at the tape, his face a look of deep thought. I ignored him and sat on my computer chair, put my gun on the desk and relaxed kicking off my shoes. I sighed and wiggled my toes and proceeded to take off my socks.

"The door." I heard The Stranger say in a smooth calm voice. I looked at him and asked what he meant; he only repeated what he said and closed his eyes and laid down on my bed. I glared at his helpfulness but looked at my closet door, finding nothing out of the ordinary I sighed and leaned back in my chair. This Stranger is so helpful, giving me an incomplete sentence to decode, not only that but he has his nasty feet on my bed. I'm going to have to wash my sheets later, what a pain. I spun in my chair and it stopped facing the main door that is now closed.

My eyes widen and I sucked in my breath, on the back of the door something was nailed. By nailed I mean by the nail was smashed in as if a person hammered it in with the palm of their hand or head. Hanging on that nail that is rusted, is a neon green and black jacket. I got up from the chair that it rolled back and slammed against the wall; I went over to the door and grabbed the jacket off the nail. When I removed the jacket my eyes widened.

Not only has Skittlez broken into my house without alerting the alarm, she came in without destroying anything and she hammered a nail in to hang her jacket as a sign that it was her. Not only that but she left a message for me, and this message isn't very nice and it put me on edge.

"Traitor."

I turned to The Stranger that spoke I was surprised that I found him right next to me; I didn't even hear him walk. I wouldn't hear him anyway because apparently he doesn't walk but glide. I looked back to the door and gripped her jacket in my hand that my knuckles turned white. On the door was the word traitor written in blood. The blood was smeared and messy and it dripped down the door giving it a horror movie effect. I didn't understand what she meant by traitor, I did her no harm and I'm not going to. The only reason I am in Z is to find her and she leaves me this?! Has she lost her mind I mean really?! I do all this work and deal with crap and dumbass people to try and find her, and when she finally appears after three years she does this!

"How could she do this!?" I yelled but careful not to be too loud for my team to hear and bust on me talking to Him. I turned to him for an answer; he just kept staring at the message with sad eyes. Feeling a headache coming on from all this I threw her jacket harshly to the wall next to me, growled, and flopped down on my bed. My face met with black pillow I looked at Him when I heard him talk.

"It is because you have chosen the wrong side."

"I chose to live and l checked it was the right choice." I yelled at the end of the sentence. He looked at me and I saw that he was now right in front of my bed. I looked up to look at Him in the eyes.

"There will be a war."

"Yes, I heard Leader is planning a war."

"You know who?"

"Who Leader is going to war with? He didn't tell us."

"Remember, you need two people for chess. Look around and you might find an army." With that He touched my head and He was gone, I didn't even have time to flinch back. I heard a knock on my door and I hollered for them to come in. Saya opened the door, bowed and told me that everyone is now in the meeting room.

The meeting room only consisted of a large table and chairs and in the left corner is a water cooler. In the back was a white board and on top of that was a screen we pull down for videos. As I entered I sat at the head of the table since I am their leader. To my left was Saya and to my right was Tyler and Tiff waiting quietly for me to begin.

"You've all heard we're going to war?" I spoke up and everyone looked at Tiff since she and Leader have a close bond.

"You know about that?! It wasn't supposed to be out until the plan was fool proof!"

"Well I want to know what or who, we are going to war with. Tiff you will not speak of this with Leader, you will try and find out all about this war. Same goes for you two." I looked at everyone to see if they were listening when I got three nods I continued. " As for our mission in five days we will being briefing what we are going to do with Leader and with some of the other teams, since they will be aiding us throughout our mission." I heard three yes sirs and I nodded my head in approval. I have a bad feeling about this war Leader is planning.

"Alright let's get this meeting over with." I said while pressing a button making the screen come down and turn on showing squad 50 and 30 and Leader who had a black screen.

"50, 30, Leader let's begin with this meeting shall we?" I said while leaning back in my chair feeling relaxed.

I heard grumbled from the other teams from my lack of respect towards Leader but Leader didn't hear it for Leader laughed.

"Always getting to the point. That's why I like you 43." I closed my eyes and told Leader that I just like to get things over with.

"As do I 43, as do I. Now for your mission on eliminating section A95. But before I forget I want you to find two Hunter's. These Hunters are to be brought to me; they have caused much trouble for me. One goes by the name Nathan; he wears green pants and navy blue hoodie. He is almost always accompanied by a female hunter who wears a black and neon green hoodie and moldy green pants. She has amber hair, bring these two in alive and I will handle the rest. "

Everyone went on about the mission but I was frozen from what just happened in the last 24 hours. I finally pieced it together and I have no clue what to do. Skittlez came to find me because it was something important, the message she left was because somehow she found out about this. She knew she would have to abandon her hoodie so she wouldn't get caught. She left both of those messages for me because I am at the moment a traitor. Even what He said is all clear now. I have to hunt down and turn her in and who knows what they would do to them!

I am going to leave my best friend for dead yet again.

* * *

**Man, my head hurts from soooo much words _ Well its not really that much but you get what im trying to say!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ah, such a head ach~ School is has been tough and the guys have been annoying~ But I know you don't care about me so i'll have my characters do the disclaimer. **

**me: Hey Saya, do the disclamer**

**Saya: Oh, alright. Just A Gamer Girl23 does not own Left 4 Dead, but she does own my team, Z.E.R.O, and Nathan and his friends. Please do not mistaken this for her owning the infected types. **

**David: Very good.**

**Tyler: Hey! Why does she get praised?!**

**David: Shut it. **

**Tyler" TT_TT**

* * *

I didn't mean to kill those people, I didn't mean to destroy that tower, I couldn't help myself. The monster within took over and I had no control over him. He always telling me to kill and be mean to others, but I usually have the will power and strength to push him to the back of my mind. But when that siren went off the sound was too much for me, and Des promised me that the sound would be quieted if I let him surface; I didn't know he would do such horrible things. Maybe I did but, I don't know what I was thinking I want in my right mind. Ok, being undead you don't have a mind per say but point being I regret everything.

After I swung at David I let Des surface in promise that he would silence the siren. I told him to not hurt anyone or anything and he promised me he wouldn't. When I resurfaced from my mind I found myself in the building where the source of my pain was coming from. A hole was in the wall and a big looking gun was lying on the ground beside the hole. All the windows were smashed, I smelled blood all around me and I could tell it was fresh; my body was slightly tilted to the left. This would mean that somehow this building was going to fall, and most likely it would be because of me. I heard people giving orders and car sirens and clicks of guns outside. I smelled David was coming to the building he was only a street down. For some reason I didn't want him to see me and this destroyed building, I didn't want for him to yell at me and what I done and I have no clue why I feel this. I headed to the back door when something came out of nowhere. I suddenly heard a loud ringing making me fall to the floor my claws clutching me head and I grinded my sharp teeth making the inside of my mouth bleed.

I opened my eyes to see myself laughing with David and I know who he is….he's…my best friend. The scenery was a school café and we were laughing with blurred people. We knew each other for years. The scene switched to a train yard, I'm pale and look like I was going to die, is this the day I died? I suddenly shut the door on my best friend, why would I do that? I hear his pained cries coming from the box to say to stop. I follow my past self up the tower stairs. I knew why, I was infected and best friend didn't know that one had to stay back and turn on the train. He only started it, but he forgot to put it into motion. But I did and that's what I did, and I was terrified of dying. I looked at my neck to find that my past self had three deep gashes on her neck. I saw her fall to the floor and I crawled to her not aware of my surrounding, I only focused on her neck. These were Hunter marking from our claws; I placed my clawed hand on the marking mimicking the gash. When the claws fit perfectly it only confirmed my suspicion this gash was made by a Hunter. Apparently this was too much memory for my brain to receive because I heard I heard the ringing again and when I opened my "eyes" this time I was back in the bloody building room. When the ringing died down I focused on what was around me.

I smelled David was at the building and I was in a panic, I crawled to the back door and quickly and quietly broke it down by clawing at it and banging on it with my fists. When I got out I started to quickly jump from roof to roof carefully not to be seen. When I was sure I was far enough away from my best friend I "sat" on a radio tower that was away from people and was surrounded by trees. Where do I go from here? I know Nathan said something about a hole in the top of the dome but how do I get there if I can't climb the walls. I sniffed the air to make sure no humans were nearby but I smelled rain and leaves, which was my best friends sent. Having nothing better to do and having no other ideas how to escape this hell hole I followed the sent.

Now when I followed the sent I expected to, I don't know, actually find my best friend and not his house! Not only does the house smell of my best friend but three others I can't identity, curiosity getting the better of me I went to the back of the house and found an open window. I didn't know if they were traps or an alarm, but again being dead you don't have a scene of danger. When I jumped off the roof I landed on the ground right below the window that was stupidly open. Why would you have a window open when you're not home?! Anyone could easily break in and steal from the house. I climbed up the wall to the window in a hurry just in case anyone so happens to be walking by. When I reached the window I climbed in a room that smelled like flowers, very very….very strongly of flowers. I shook my head as if trying to get rid of the stench but it seemed like this smell would not leave.

"This room smells like shit, I hate flowers get out of here I believe David's room is on this floor." I heard Des say within my head. I agreed with him but when I started to crawl out of the room my hand met with some metal object. I jumped when I heard beeping; I started to panic when the beeping wouldn't stop so I quickly crawled under a bed and covered my ears. When I heard the beeping stop I uncovered my ears and heard a voice from the demon box.

"This is Leader, Tiff, your team and two other teams will be scouting out the other land in order to bring some infected in. If you happen to come across subject's WAR bring them in. The war is arriving soon against the infected and we need the two Hunters that your Captain is friendly with. We will start with them, then the rest of mankind. The Dome will become an empire and we need all the help we can get. End of message."

I stared at the demon box from under the bed; Des was raging about how David betrayed us. I couldn't believe it, he's going to turn me in and those people are most likely going to kill me or torture me. I could feel Des's rage leaking out of my mind and into my soul making me fill up with rage, an emotion I was not familiar with and don't know how to deal with. I got out from under my bed growling deeply, I smashed the box against the floor; I then threw the parts all over the room so they won't be seen easily. I went straight from David's room, finding the door locked I dig my claws in the soft floor.

"Break it down." I heard des growl, but I didn't want him to know I was here…just yet; I want to send him a message. I picked the lock with my claw, but not before I licked off the blood so I don't leave smears of blood on the handle. When I heard the click of the door unlocking I slowly creaked the door half open and crawled in. Ok now I'm in his room now what? How do I express my anger with him, how do I get my message across?

"They will look for your jacket in order to find you, you need to lose it." I nodded my head and I growled saying smart thinking to Des who said he was a genius so of course he was smart. I mental rolled my eyes and started with ripping the duct tape to shreds with my claws so I can get out of my hoodie. When I got the first tape off I had a bit of trouble get the tape off my claws.

"I can't it this fucking tape off!" I screamed/screeched I was currently in my sports bra and my claws covered in duct tape, I even tried using my teeth but that didn't help at all.

"Let me surface, I'll get them off."

"Fuck to the no! Last time you killed a bunch of people-"

"Actually you killed them; I'm just a fragment of your imagination, or the infected part of you who never really took completely over when you turned."

"Thanks, I really want to hear how monstrous I really become, just stab me in the heart why won't you?"

"Your whiny, look see that rusted nail under the bed? Smash that in the door and use its point to tear off the duct tape. Simple"

I sighed and did what Des told me, I positioned the nail but found out I don't want anything to hammer it with. "You're smart; I don't have anything to hammer it with." I growled in frustration. "…Oh….use your hands?"

"But that will make them scratched and bloody-"  
"What do you care?! You're dead!"

"Your right…grr FINE!" I replaced the nail and hammered it with my right hand, feeling no pain I hammered it harder, I smelled my blood gushing out and splat on the door and down my arm. After a while I felt where the nail is, finding it half way in I smiled showing my tinted red pointed teeth. I felt my hand to see the damage I done to it, finding a hole and deep gashes around the where I have missed the nail and scratching the palm of my hand. Even though I have a fucked up hand, hammering the nail freed me from the duct tape. Finding that it wasn't too bad I searched for my jacket. I picked up my jacket when a word popped in my head, _traitor_. This word was calling out to me; it made me have the urge to write it on the door with my blood. It, for some reason, fit what David, my best friend, is doing to me.

I backed away from my art work, I wrote traitor on the back of his door and hung my hoodie on the nail hiding the message. Now you see when you're infected and you bleed, it doesn't come out blue or red or purple like humans, it comes out black and thick. Even though it comes out black and thick it still has the qualities of being blood, such as smelling like blood…..that's it. I found some cloth on David's desk and used it to wrap up my hand. I knew I had to get out of the house soon since I didn't know when he will be back. With his new team, damn he moved on. I mean yay he moved on.

"Bitch, stop lying to yourself."

I touched my eye sockets, the eyes were missing. I suddenly heard the loud ringing in my ear making me fall to the floor in screeching pain.

* * *

I lifted my head up to get a feel where I am, finding myself in front of an unconscious past self I realized that I was in the past. This must be one of the days of the first week I was infected, I could tell that my past self was in agony because she woke up screaming and started to scratch her eyes not remembering she has claws, this leading to scraping up around her eyes making her scream and cry more. I turned when I heard Nathan land right behind me and then landed right on top of her, she grabbed her hands and she fought her speech coming in and out of English and growls.

"Let me go! There burning and itchy I need to-"Nathan interrupted my old self with his panicked growls in which I now understood. My past self was infected so she understands the zombie language but can't actually speak full sentences clearly for she is still forgetting how to speak human. "NO! You mustn't touch your eyes until the process is fully over! I know it's painful but when you were infected you exposed your eyes to the sun and that's why they are like this! Please just calm down!" I crawled over to where they were, wanting to know what went on in my memories that I need to regain.

"Fuck that I NEED to scratch them, rubbing them doesn't help Nathan!" Victoria yelled and I winced hearing her high pitch scream when she yelled the word 'need'. She hasn't full mastered to control her screech and yells yet I see. Nathan growled lowly and I could feel his snarl he's giving her, I winced again but this time because of the tension in the room. "You can't just scratch your eyes! You'll end up scratching them out! At the moment you still feel pain, don't you get it?! Scratch those out you won't have any eyes, only sockets! It will be painful and you will have to CONSTANTLY keep them out of sight from light! Just wait a few more days and you'll be fine!"

"I can't! Don't you see I can't handle it!" I heard my past self screech that was so pain filled I decided that I can't handle this memory, I don't care how important it is I can't crouch here and listen. When the second week came and I couldn't find my eyes I knew something bad happened, I just didn't know that I did it myself. I asked Nathan why I had no eyes, he only told me to not worry and forget the past, rubbed his check with mine as a hug, then left out the window. After that I really didn't think of it since I could "see" with my other senses. Nathan let go of my wrists and I began to rub my eyes, he just had me sit up and sat down human like and hug me from behind and put his head on my back, I could tell that he was sad because my human self looked at him and saw that he was frowning. I also frowned, he knows the outcome and wants to be there for me when I need him most, I heard that clawing your eyes out is excruciating and, well you know, permanent. I turned away not wanting to look, since this is a memory and at that moment I could see, I can also see, I know it's weird.

I sat right in front of them, and watched as I stopped rubbing my eyes, groaned and began to rub them harder sometimes missing and scratching the skin around my eye making it bleed. My old self would wince but kept rubbing her eyes even harder while groaning. This must have been a sign because Nathan tightened his grip on the hug. I saw my past self start to scratch with my sharp nails on my eye lids. I saw that I begin to scratch hard until my eyes bled, I started to squirm and scream but I kept scratching at my eyes. Nathan just hugged me and told me it will be over soon and he will be there. I heard my claws scratching my eyes and them making squishing sounds, my agonizing screams but for some reason I kept clawing my eyes out. My eye sockets began to bleed profusely and burn, I covered my holes not being about to touch them since they are sensitive and I have claws.

I had enough of this; I get it I know what happened I don't want to be here anymore! This is too much, I got up and jumped to the door but the doggy door vanished and the door became a wall. Do I have to witness this? I heard the claws scraping the bone and the squishing of my eyes that finally popped I heard my veins bursting and it sounded like it was echoing throughout the room, that I can't escape it. I screeched not being about to take this endless nightmare, I turned toward the past self my vision going black fast what I saw I was horrified. My sockets were black holes that bled black blood, for now that I am fully infected red blood still left on my face.

I look-I look like a monster. This grey skin no eyes claws bloody cloths and burned skin, is this what people see me as?! I would be scared of me too if I looked like this, and I do look like this so I understand why I am feared. I'm a hideous monster that should be dead, David was right- I was better off dead. I shouldn't be alive; I should be buried in the ground and not wanting to have a urge to kill or even kill innocent people for my own self-satisfaction to hush a voice in my head.

When my eyes became dark once again that was void of all color I heard the ringing that would bring me back to reality- back to knowing what I have become.

When the ringing died down I was shocked to find that David was heading toward the house, he was only a few streets down. I was still in my sports bra-I would need to get something fast so I can escape this house. I searched the room to find something to wear. I found a shirt but remembered of my hunter pants, I swore and ran to the room that smelled disgustingly of flowers to find a dress. I jumped all the way to the room and banged open the door having it to hit the wall. I quickly found a long summer dress and I put it on, once on I felt that it only reached my knees- growling in frustration I ripped off my jeans to my mid-thigh and quickly threw the cloth and duct tape in the garbage in the room. Now that the dress didn't show my shorts, but it shows my dead legs. I gripped at my hair and I found nylons, thankfully they were black and I, very… very, very carefully put them on to hide my skin. I now need to hide my chest and shoulders, after searching some more like a crazy woman I found a jacket that stopped just under the boobs and was long sleeves. Now for my hands and face, I found a straw hat that was round and if I put the hat down so it would title it would make a shadow over my face and people wouldn't be able to see it.

I smelled that David was only two streets down and I ran, yes ran like human run, into the closest room to find something to cover my hands, the room smelled like a girl but with guy sweat. So this is a tomboy, ok. I checked under the bed and happily found that I found gloves and went to my wrists. I grabbed an umbrella for safety of the lights that might hurt my sockets. I jumped out the open window and liked how I felt the feel of the dress fly in the wind. Once I hit the ground I was quick to open the umbrella and lay it on my shoulder and over my head, I then remembered that I forgot shoes, humans wear shoes but I dismisses it because there was no time to go back and find some. I speed walked humanly out of the yard and down the street, towards my enemy.

I was close to him and I made sure all my flesh was covered, to say I was indifferent at the moment, but that quickly changed when I turned the corner and I was swarmed with people laughing and talking. I held the umbrella tighter, wasn't scared-hell no I was a bit shocked that I was around so many people and Des so happen to make an appearance in my mind.

"Damn, look at all these humans! It's like fucking buffet!" I mentally told him to shut the fuck up before I get caught in which he just said that he's just hungry. Some women who smelled of metal came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder I looked at her but kept walking with her following me.

"I love your dress where did you get it?"  
I just shrugged and walked faster in hopes of losing her, I can tell that David is just a few feet away if I had eyes I would be able to see him. I ignored the women and listened for David's voice.

"I do what I must. If that means killing my best friend I will."

I froze and turned my head slowly towards his direction he whispered it but with my ears I heard it like if he was next to me yelling. I couldn't move, so it was true-he is on the enemy team. I followed my head and "watched" him and apparently his new team walked right by me, our distance is arm's length. The girl whose room that smelled of sweat- I felt her give me a weird look and softly speak to someone who smelled of mint.

"She looks odd, I never seen her before."

"You better leave now, they are on to you." I heard Des say and I slightly nodded and continued my way to the entrance of the dome. I hurried and before I knew it I was at the front entrance, the one I came through now the question is how I get out. If I run out they will be after me since I can smell guards, but if I take off my hat and jump out they'd be still after me.

"Well this is a problem." I nodded in agreement, sniffed the air and I found that Nathan was waiting outside the dome most likely on top of a building. I decided to just walk out and if anyone gave me trouble, well I'd fuck them up. Walking like a human is very uncomfortable and I'm never going to walk like a human again, ever. When I walked past the guards and was about to turn the metal wheel so the metal door could open.

"Hey! Little Miss out there isn't a place for you, back away or we will have to take action." I heard a guard say as I heard the click of a shotgun and two guns pressed to my back. I rolled my eyes; do they really imprison people in here? I slightly turned my head having Des surface and let him talk human, "I have rights, and if I want to leave then I can." I started to walk again but the guard on my left grabbed my arm and turned me to face them. I lowly growled in frustration. Is this what this organization does to its people? Bullies them and have them live in fear, the outside world is not bad.

"Remove your hat."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well shoot you. Now remove the hat."

"I rather not, I have a cold and look horrible-"

"Do it now!" I felt the wind move slightly and I knew they pointed their gun at me. I smiled, this is fun maybe coming in here wasn't a bad idea. "I'm hungry. FEED ME NOW!" Des sent me a silent message that in due time I will, in due time. I stepped back a few feet and I heard a gunshot, I felt blood spread quickly around my chest from the front and back.

"Holy shit!" I heard the one who shot me swore and both of them took a few feet back.

"My turn." I then ran at the one who shot me grabbed his gun and lifted away from him so I can show him my face. I put my face so close our breath mingled and our noses almost touched. I heard him scream from seeing my face and I smiled. I ripped his gun out of his hand and jumped back, once my feet hit the ground I kicked him in the stomach sending him back into his partner knocking both of them to the ground. I heard a thud and advanced towards them like a predator stalking its prey.

"I was told to not play with my food, but it's just too much fun I can't help it." I grabbed the guard by the neck the one I kicked who was trying to alert the dome. I tightened my grip and threw him into the wall satisfied with the sound of his neck breaking. I then turned to the other guard who was frozen in fear still on the ground. I stood over him my feet planted at his hips, I heard him gasp when he saw my face.

"W-Who are you?!" I heard him yell and the sound of fear in his voice made me laugh.  
"Your worst nightmare, what you scared of a little girl?" I then got on top of him and positioned my teeth on his neck.

"What are you?" He was crying now and his neck moved from him whimpering. I "looked" at him; "ZERO's downfall." Des then quickly went back into my mind while I surfaced, growled and bit his throat out. Blood squirted everywhere and all over my chin, mouth and chest. I ate his flesh until there was only bone on his neck but even then I ripped his bone out of his body and licked the blood off it. I felt blood on my jacket and dress making me look like I puked blood on myself. Not wanting to have anyone pass by this unpopulated place, but just to make sure I humanly ran out of the dome and into my home, where I belong.

Once I exited the Hell they call a sanctuary I stopped and called out to Nathan, I heard movement from a roof building and it smelled like him. He was finally going to take me home after three long hours; I turned my head up making my hat fall.

"Victoria!" Nathan jumped down and rubbed his cheek on mine, a very happy welcome home sign. "Let us go home."

I growls happily agreeing to the idea and we jumped to our hotel, I just have to tell Nathan later of my findings-right now we feast.

* * *

**I liked what Skittlez said to the guard! **

**"ZERO"s downfall." love it~**

**Skittlez: *growls* (Translation: I'm hungry but thanks!"**

**David *throws Skittlez a human leg***

**Skittlez x3**

**everyone: O,O**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so I don't own left 4 dead , but enough chit chat ima get right into the story! **

* * *

It was been a day since Skittlez left me the message; it took hours for me to wash out the blood and a half hour to repaint the door. My team asked why I was in my room so much and why I have paint, I simply told them that I was redoing my room, which wasn't entirely false. Saya and Tiff were arguing that the other stole something from the others room and Tyler was yelling at them to shut up. I chuckled at them, while I hid Skittlez's hoodie under my bed and put junk around it. Not knowing what to do with the actual hoodie itself other than that, He told me to hide it for it might come in use later. I disagreed, Skittlez thinks I am a traitor and will try to kill me, or have fun playing with our team before she actually eats us, she played with her food as a human and I have no doubt she still does.

I walked out of my room to see Saya having Tiff in a head lock and Tyler on Saya's back trying to rip off her arms, everything seems to be normal and I headed down the stairs. I went into the living room and turned on ZERO News, not really paying attention and I just thought. Skittlez must have broken in but with no evidence of such a thing it's hard to explain just how she did it. No windows or doors were unlocked and open so she couldn't possible have gotten in. Then a thought hit me, Tiff. Tiff always leaves her window wide open to have her room smell of the outside air.

At this thought I groaned at Tiff's stupidity, not only does she not follow my rules but she is careless when she does in which leads to an infected breaking and entering in the house. I got up from the couch not bothering to turn off the TV when I see said person in the doorway staring wide eye at the TV.

"That's my stuff! Saya this chick has our stuff!" Tiff yelled up to Saya who came running down the stairs with Tyler to stare at the TV. In a fit of confusion I looked at the TV also to see what they were gapping at, when I did look at the TV I saw a girl on one of our security camera's at the front gate wearing Saya's and Tiff's cloths. I wondered if this was Skittlez but dismissed it when I saw her throw the guard named Kyle into the wall cracking his neck. The news said that a strange girl needs to be captured because they think she is with the subject named 098TVW1.

Tiff goes off yelling all the way up to her room and slamming the door screaming about how people should keep their hands off her stuff. Saya sighed and went to the gym room while Tyler and I sat back on the sofa and watched this news with equal interest.

"I was just walking by when I see this girl; I knew she was a freak from the start! I bet she is working with the zombies, I don't know about you but we need to kill her and them." A civilian said stated hotly, it then switched to the news room but not before they show the footage again. Seeing this….no matter how many times I see it takes my breath away.

"After the incident ZERO squad number 28 took action to investigate the scene. Upon investigation they found only that the girl fled to the outside world. They are no official evidence that this girl is actually the one they call 098TVW1. On further noticed the Dome will be notified if any other activities that subjects 098TVW1 and 097TVW2 are involved in."

I then shut off the TV in wonder who is 098TVW1 and 097TVW2. They wouldn't be talking about Skittlez and Nathan right? I mean I would have been notified about them since I have inside information about them. They would need me to even get close to those two let along get their hands on them. Speaking of which why would they want them in the first place? To get them on our side and have insight on the infected?

When I shut off the television I leaned back on the couch and sighed, my mind wondering what to do now. I have so many things to do and I have no idea where to start doing them.

"Saya and I saw that girl."

I quickly opened my eyes in shock and looked at Tyler. He looked at me with nervous eyes and begun to explain; "When we left the interrogation center and you became silent Saya and I saw her. She was just standing there staring at us until we left. I just thought she was another freak but Saya said she looked odd. If I knew she would do this-"Tyler pointed to the TV as to make a point then proceeds to continue with his talking. "I would have stopped her and sent her to headquarters for treason!" I watched as Tyler rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Have you ever wondered, are we really fighting on the right side?" I closed my eyes and put my head back not wanting to see Tyler's reaction. Being part of ZERO means you have to say loyal to them all the times, if word gets out you so much question them you will either get kill or kicked out of dome. It was silent for a while before Tyler answered my question. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong I love being in the dome and…you know living. But I think ZERO is a little like a dictator…I mean...what I mean is, you said that some infected are human like right?" I nodded my head. "Well why don't we let them inside? I mean if they don't do us any harm then why do we shut them out?"

I looked at Tyler his words full of meaning and honesty, I watched as he got up and left to the gym, and I just sat there. I decided that I was going to not pounder on what is becoming of this world, so I headed upstairs to my room. On my way up I was wondering if Skittlez and I will have to fight, now that we are enemies.

* * *

**Ok yes, This is uber short, BUT, but the next chap...i will try and make up for it. (0_0) (_ _) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah! I need to catch up on my writing, I have been slacking but, but! yay a new chapter~**

**Me:Hmmm Kyle do the disclaimer.**

**Kyle: ah, Just A Gamer Girl23 does not own Left 4 dead only the things so made.**

* * *

Even though we are now enemies I still going to watch over him, I mean he is still my best friend. I felt cold wind come into my eye sockets making me shiver, since I have no eyes my sockets are very sensitive, which is why I cover them up. I am lying on a water tower looking up at the mid-night sky just enjoying the peace that is around me. I seen David five days ago and I kind of miss him, not because I miss his presence but because I want his blood on my claws. Yes, I want to kill my best friend, Des gets out of hand when I know he's near or when I'm near the dome, so I keep away. I'm going to stay away from that hell so I can have peace, if I keep letting Des get out of hand I'm going to become a pure breed infected. Which in other words I'll lose my human mind needless to say I don't want that.

I hear coughing and I turn my head to the direction of the noise, my nose scrunches up in disgust when I smell sewer and smoke. I heard feet climbing up the latter, I really didn't care who it was because I knew it was an infected.

"Hey, Screech I heard there was a team coming out into the Under Dome." The Smoker said with coughs every now and then. We call our world the Under Dome, which would be the opposite of The Dome itself. By the voice I could tell it was Kyle, Nathans friend, upon hearing this I sat up my hat falling off my head and landing on my lap. "Where?" I asked Kyle while I got down into a crouch, in human terms this would be considered standing.

I heard him sigh; he knew that I wanted to know if it was my best friend's team. "I don't know all I know is that there is this ugly bitch that's in the team. She is also loud so I came here to warn you. Oh, and before I forget Nathan wants you, he's pissed about your choice of cloths and more pissed that he can't find any to replace yours." Hearing this I remembered I forgot to tell Nathan of my findings and why I choose to change and refused to change into anything different. I thanked Kyle and started to head off, holding my hat in place so that it wouldn't fly off. Jumping from broken building to building and just adoring my senses that builds a picture of my world in my mind. From what I can tell it's a nice sunny say, but I smelled that winter is coming, which in my case I don't like. Winter never really suited me and my sockets since I would have to put either a scarf or bandages over my eyes to keep them warm. The winters cold makes my eyes get frost bite; apparently my open flesh can't handle the cold so I have to keep them warm.

"Missed it." I heard Des say in a monotone voice, digging my claws into a cement roof making a nails on a chalk board sound I came to a halt. "What?" I asked Des, heightening my range of hearing I heard Nathans growl. When I mean heightening I don't mean that I have super powers, that's just ridiculous, I mean this is reality not some fiction story. What I mean is that I just stop and "meditate", take in everything around me and just listen, this makes me able to hear a more distant range.

I growled my thanks to Des and made my way over to Nathan and Amber who was currently in the middle of the street, Nathan being on a car roof and Amber being on the road in front of the said car. Landing on the front hood of the car Amber Greeted me with a belch and Nathan growled a hello.

"Victoria we were just talking about making a-"

"Ain't nobody got time for that, I need to tell you –"

"This is import-"

"SO IS MINE SO SHUT UP!" I screeched, I took the silence as a shocked silence and I flopped down on the hood laying on my stomach and laying my head on top of my hands, like a dog would. "The humans plan on starting a war with us, they know of how some of us have our human minds but they seem like they don't want to make amends with us. The date of this war is unknown; all I know is that shit is gonna happen." There was silence for a good minute, not even Amber's stomach made such a noise.

"I thought we were already at war with them?" I turned to Nathan to answer his question, "Apparently not, seems like things are just gonna get worse." Feeling the car move I asked where Nathan was going, his answer before he climbed the building next to me.

"If they want a war then I'm going to get our army."

I heard Ambers stomach rumble meaning that she was about to talk, turning to her I heard her say that we seem to get along fine.

"Have you seen any girl Hunters?" I lie back on the windshield and put my hands under my head.

"To be honest not really, I didn't even know girl Hunters existed until I saw you. Why do you ask?" The car bent down in the front and I felt the back tires lift up, which only meant that Amber sat on the hood also. I sighed and sat up putting my hands flat on the hood between my legs. I "looked "down, "Because you know how we….we as in the ones with the human mind. Well you know our monster we have in our heads?" When I heard her say yes I went on, "Well I wonder why I have a guy and not a girl since I, myself am a girl. Did that make scene?" I turned my head towards Amber as I wait for her answer. Hearing her stomach grumbling and a sigh I listened up "It could happen I guess since I only seen guy Hunters, which would mean that you are the first girl Hunter. It could be possible that since you're a girl you got a guy as an inner because that certain infection infected guys and since you got infected you got the guy inner." I heard Amber puke and hearing it splat on the ground and the strong smell of blood, vomit and sewage I scrunched up my nose.

Getting off the car I starting to crawl down the street yelling back to Amber, "We should walk down here." Hearing her ask why shyly I knew she gets embarrassed when she pukes because it's not "lady like", not only that but since her vomit attracts other infected fairly fast I wanted to leave the area not wanting to deal with said infected. Also the stench of that vomit disgustingly makes me want to eat it like every other infected but the stench brings me out of that state. I didn't want to mention that and make Amber feel bad then she was already.

"Because I smell a fountain down the road and I want to play in it with you!" I put on a human smile to convince her that I am not bullshitting right now. Hearing the car she was sitting on creak and felt the ground slightly vibrate from the tires hitting the ground I took that as a sign that she was convinced. I starting to head to the fountain I smelled earlier, when Amber caught up to me I decided to ask her another thing that's was on my mind for a while, that Des refuses to answer because "It much to explain."

"So why do our monsters can speak human but we can't? I mean we have our human minds and they are the infection, so why do they know human language but we, the past humans don't?"

"That's a good question, maybe because when we were changing somehow we fought too hard to stay human that we gave the infection our ability to speak human and us to speak infected. I wonder if we can accuse that ability though the infection." Amber became silent; my only guess was that she is talking to her monster about gaining human language. I bumped into a normal infected I was about to say sorry but it just groaned and walked away.

I forget sometimes that normal infected don't have their human mind like the special infected does. It just goes to show that the special infected are awesome. When we were a street down from the fountain I felt the ground vibrate, I stopped and pressed my ear to the road and my claws flat on the road while Amber didn't take noticed and walked ahead. Another vibrates but this one seemed bigger.

I heard a charger coming from in front I quickly jumped ahead of Amber which scared her out of her silent state and asked what's going on I told her to follow me. When we reached the end of the street the fountain just to our right, Amber started to head towards said fountain but I lightly bit her ankle which made her stop and look at me question.

I turned to my left and saw a Charger, Spitter and a Jockey running towards us, when they past us I stuck out my leg to trip the charger. My plan worked I managed to trip the charger making him skid his face a few feet on the road. I hear Amber make pain filled noises to what she saw. I heard the Charger yell and felt him grab the front of my dress and lift me a few feet in the air.

"Hey brat what the hell what that for!?" The Charger then smashed me into the ground making a little hole there. I heard Amber yell for the Charger to stop and I can feel Des waking up smiled and told him I just wanted to ask a question and I didn't know how to stop him from charging. This made him put me down; I picked up my hat and put it back on then asked my question, "Where is everyone running to?" I heard Amber face palm and the charger growl in frustration. I really didn't care about how rude I was I knew he wouldn't stop charging unless he's stopped by force. Next thing I knew I went flying into the building in back of me making me go through the wall, and also bringing it down with me. Blood splattered out of my mouth and on my face, I stared up at the ceiling trying to calm down Des who awoken to me being punched through a wall. I heard Amber's muffled voice yelling at the Charger for his actions though the pieces of wall and ceiling that fell on top of me. Some of the cement and dust got in my eye sockets making them burn in pain, I would move to get it out, but alas I am stuck under some heavy cement only a tank can lift. Also for my lack of eyelids I can't close my eyes to protect the nothing that's inside.

I pouted when I could hear faintly of what the Charger was saying to Amber, Des was complaining about how I just let the big hand bastard punch me in the chest like that. Soon I hear Amber right next to me, I felt some weight lift off me and I knew she was taking some of the wall off of me. I felt weight lift off my face and when I felt Amber punch my head, the freedom alone, even if it was just my head, was enough to forgive her.

"How can you do such a dangerous thing to someone bigger then you?!" Amber yelled while trying to free my arms. I would have rolled my eyes if I had any, I told amber that I need lukewarm water to wash out my sockets her response was a grumble and told me to wait. Apparently while she's going to get my water she's going to find Chris the Tank to lift off the rest of the rubble from my body. While she left I felt my sockets become a pool of blood, I tried to wiggly my body out from under the rubble, only getting enough room to sit half way up. The blood that was pooled in my eyes came out, it ran down my face as if I cried blood. The rest of this wall was mid stomach and down, I tried to push some off but when my work did nothing I gave up. I felt the ground lightly vibrate, thinking it was Amber and Chris I screeched out to them, telling them to hurry up.

When the vibrating halted, paused, then began to start up again, something felt wrong about it. This was a weird vibration and not one from a Tank. When I heard an engine in the distance that was gradually getting louder, I noticed that it was a van. I started to panic, not only am I stuck, Amber has yet to come back and from what I smell, David is not with this group of people. I desperately tried to flail my way out but when the car was on the street I was currently on I went to my last resort, I played dead. I flopped down, covered my face with paper I found near me knowing who ever is out there is with the dome. Since they want to find Nathan and I, I want to not been seen by them anytime soon. Also since I am wearing the outfit I escaped the dome with, they would know it was me and most likely have me killed.

When the engine stopped in front of the hole I kept repeated in my head; "Don't come over, don't come over, bitch, don't come over." Hearing four different types of footsteps coming towards I felt Des freeze in fear, being out numbered was unfair and if I was in any other mood I would have been pissed. But since I am dead, I don't know what fear is, making me just wish that they would leave.

"I found the hat that girl was wearing." I heard a man speak, upon this the footsteps stopped just to the right of me. Go away please go away.

"Found her." I heard a women say, she then walked over to me and took off the paper. "Yup, that's her all right, and judging by the head still intact, and no serious wounds to the head, its alive." Shit.

Another voice pitched it, from how far it sounded I figured the guy was outside the building, "Then there is no denying it, that is subject 098TVW1 from project WAR. Take her and bring her in the truck." SHIT SHIT SHIT! Ok so I was wrong on the car, sue me, but having them taking me would only end up killing me….again. When they cautiously lift the rubble off of me, knowing that I was free I sprang up startling both of them and screeched. By having me screeching I alerted the zombies that was in the area, giving them a sign that said "Food is here". After I screeched I dogged the bullets that were aimed at me, jumping on top of the van I felt that the zombies have arrived. Hearing the humans swear and yelling while killing the infected I summoned was great.

I jumped onto the girl I heard earlier making both of us fall to the ground, I heard her yell to get me off her. I straddled her waist and started to claw at her chest, how long has it been since the last time I ate a human heart? When I started to rip her flesh open making blood splat on me and her she began to scream and squirm. I heard Kyle on top of the roof above me; I heard him wrap his tong around another girl and began to strangle her. The girl under me punched me in the face delaying my scratching; she took advantage of this time to push me. Due to the loss of blood and pain she was experiencing the push wasn't enough to push me off.

I growled at her, I could smell the fear just leaking out of her. I swiped at her face and successfully ripping her cheek open, the girl fell to the ground cradling the wound and screaming bloody murder. Having enough of the women and not wanting her heart I bit her throat out. At this Des was trying to surface not liking the fact that I am not feeding. To have him shut up I grabbed her shirt and ripped a big hole in the stomach. The other infected tried to grab at the body but I threaten them with a growl telling them this is my kill and my kill alone. When the stomach was bare I quickly bite it open and quickly started to eat her insides. Not only satisfying my own hunger but the monster inside me as well.

I stopped eating when I heard Amber with in the van and Kyle groan in pain and tried to retreat. I looked up a little bit too late, Kyle fell in front of me and out of nowhere seven humans came out. I heard Kyle yell in pain, I heard others screech and groan, for some reason unable to fight back. I quickly felt my head hit the ground and hit the road with a crack. I felt someone beating me and for some reason it was pain like I never felt. I had no clue what they were hitting me with. My scenes was all jumbled up and I didn't know what way was up or which way was down. I started to yelp and screech in shear pain I tried to block my head but they turned me over and begun to beat and kick me in the face and stomach, they showed no mercy. I can hear others like me beg for them to stop but the humans couldn't understand us and only hit them harder. I was bleeding from the eyes by the sunlight and the beatings I was receiving. I can hear mine and many others pain filled screeching echo and reach back to us.

* * *

I clawed blindly trying to pry them off my arms and legs and head. My attempts failed for I was kicked in the face, my jaw dislocating from the impact. My I was hit again in the face with a bat making my jaw go back into place, I tried to bit the arm that was holding my head and flail my legs to kick the person off me. The bat once again came down on me, but this time my legs. I gave up; if this is my late non-breath I will not give them the satisfaction of having me scream for them to stop. When I did stop flailing they did to and I felt my other scenes come back to me, I was bleeding from the head other than that I felt fine, but I probably looked broken.

I felt myself in something, I felt enclosed and isolated.

"The suit is on her finally, now get her into the truck before more monsters show up. David get over here now! Wait till the Boss hears about this you prick!" I heard a whiny voice yell making my ears literary bleed. I wanted to move but for some reason I couldn't, did that really hurt me so bad that my body can't handle the pain. "David was there..." I heard Des say in an angry whisper. I mentally asked what he meant as I was physically was being dragging to the van. My arms and legs were bound in barb wire. My head to heavy that it rolled down, making it look like they were dragging a dead human into the van.

"David watches…he watch us get beat, and he didn't do anything…Why didn't he do anything that fucker?!" So David was there, watching, I get it, he finally choose a side. I heard a door open and Amber gasp; I might be getting into the van. I was thrown in the truck, my back and head collided with the other wall making a dent. I then heard the door close and people yelling about how they let a smoker get away, I also heard them yelling at David. At least someone got away. I heard Amber move towards me and lift my body off the ground making me lay back on the wall.

"They…I heard they were going to hang us as a demonstration to other infected. God I heard they are using us as start of the war against us. They a girl and a girl were talking about special events for you and Nathan." Amber began to cry I also heard three others in the back with me. I heard a Spitter say that these look like prison suites, and that bright orange does not look good at her.

"So, this is what it all comes down to?" I rolled my head to look at the direction of where I now smell David; he was right next to the van, right next to me. I lay down and rabbit kicked the wall making the van shake and scare whoever is outside. I smelled fear come out of David and I smiled then kicked the van again, and again, and….again.

"They want to start a fucking war, then let's give them a fucking war!" That time I didn't know if that was Des or I talking.

* * *

**Done! I believe I did fairly well on this chapter. Now I need to hurry up and finish the next one _ **


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Left 4 dead nor the special infected.**

You know that feeling when you get when you know something bad is about to happen that your stomach drops? Like the one before the drop on a roller coaster or when you see a dead body for the first time. That is what I am feeling while I am suiting up for today's mission, everyone seemed cheerful and I felt out of place, a feeling I didn't have since the first time coming here. Today was the day that we had to head out for our mission, how can such a simple mission make me feel this way? I put on my gas mask which covered my face, Leader beliefs that the infection is airborne, which it's not but they don't listen. I buckle my bullet proof vest then put my black shirt over it. I put on my black pants and combat boots; I then cover my hands and head with my fingerless black gloves and hat.

"Saya, automatic shotgun." I commanded without looking at my team that is getting ready in the same room. Since we work for Z we must all get ready in one room at Central Base, we are not allowed to dress alone when we go for a mission, we're watched by the camera's that's in the room. Even though we work for them, they yet have the ability to trust us. I heard Saya throw the gun and I caught it, I then grabbed the pistol and strapped it to my left leg, threw my backpack on along with my AK47. I turned around to see if the team was done, come to find that Tiff is still in her underwear.

"Sexy underwear is not for hunting zombies, yeah know." Tyler said while leaning back and watching a blushing Tiff try to hurry and put on her clothes. Tiff sat on the floor sharping her machete and sword; I crossed my arms and glared at Tiff.

"Tiff hurry up we don't have time for you to be fucking around!" I yelled my order, seeing my team flinch at my tone I smirk. I still have it. When we were walking down the white halls to the outside I briefed my team about our mission.

"When we get to section A95 Tyler take the high ground but do not get to such a high rate that it takes forever to get down from, make sure the area is able to access the whole section. Saya stick to the shadows but stay close Tiff, stay in front. When I give the signal plant the device and get out too open area where you have cover from me or the other teams. And if you come in contact with Nathan or Skittlez-"

"You mean subjects WAR-"I interrupted Tiff with a glare.

"They are not subjects, they have names and I expect you to call them by their name. Understood?" Tiff nodded not willing to give me a proper agreement, but at least she understood nonetheless. When we reached the outside I had to cover my eyes from the brightness of the sun, the heat made my body sweat instantly. Since we live in a metal dome it gets hotter in here then on the outside, in order for the heat to not burn us alive we have central cooling. Even with the central cooling throughout the Dome it seems as if my skin is melting off. When we got out, the other teams were already waiting for us near the cars. I heard team 30 talking about my team, saying that we would end up betraying them as soon as we get the chance. I didn't bother with them because we were a higher rank then a low rank such as have a weird ranking system here in the Dome, the lower your team number is the higher your rank is, which means you get more respect and privileges.

Upon walking out my team and I headed to our van, this certain mission requires a van for a reason I do not know. Apparently squad 50 and 30 has an addition to the mission in which team 43 cannot interrupt. For this particular reason is why I am on edge, why do lower ranks then us get a mission that we were not informed about? Usually Leader would tell us bits about their mission and tell us to help out in any way we can, yet this time is different. As I got into the back of the military jeep my team followed along. Saya on my right, Tyler in front and Tiff to the right of Tyler, seeing how we are ready I lifted my hand and flicked my wrist.

When the vehicle exited the dome I felt a cold wind making me shiver in pleaser. I heard Tyler sigh; he must feel relieved as much as I do for the breeze. We shot infected on our way to our sector, half way they're the other teams went their separate ways. This making us alone with only one driver for our transportation.

"How much l-"

"Shut up Tiff we get there when we cross the bridge." I growled without looking at Tiff and shot a jockey in the face. I whispered to myself "You're dead" but I aimed it at the jockey, I then looked ahead and saw the bridge in site, feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked to find Saya her face in full concentration. All she said was, "Tank, look." The whole team saw the Tank Saya spotted running down the bridge yet away from where we were heading, I also saw a charger and other infected." I commanded the driver to slow while crossing the bridge, not wanting to have those infected to spot us and take us off the bridge. Not only would that be a bother and piss me off but Tyler cannot swim, and the current is too fast and deep.

When we were off the bridge and turned to our sector which was a high school, I told the driver to head back to base and come back in a half an hour for pick up. Once off the jeep we headed to our destinations, I had the bomb to take down the building; all I needed to do was plant it and meet up with the other teams at a hotel parking lot, the ones with the high stories filled with cars. I heard Tyler snipping and Saya and Tiff silently taking out he infected who tried to run after me. Once inside I left the door open a crack for Saya and Tiff. I then turned on my ear piece when I got to the middle of the school. "Tyler stay out there in anything out of the ordinary occurs call in." Tyler gave a grunt and I saw Tiff taking out a Boomer and Saya chasing down a Hunter. I quickly set in the code and when the numbers started to go down I yelled everyone to get out, I also radioed Tyler to evacuate from his location to safety. When we were running I heard a Smoker and felt its tongue wrap around my waist. I quickly glanced back and saw that the Smoker was going to drag me into a Witch.

"Smokers got me!" I yelled out to Saya since Tiff was already running to safety outside. Saya saw what was happening and rushed to get me as I began to drag across the tile floor. I heard the Witch growl in warning and I tried to reach for my knife that was strapped to my thigh. The tongue was wrapped around me in a way that I couldn't grab my knife. I growled in frustration but stopped when I hear a swish sound and a screeching Smoker. Looking up I thanked Saya as she quickly unwrapped the tongue. Once free I grabbed her wrist and started to run for the doors to freedom. I quickened my pace as we got closer to the outside world, which was, until I felt Saya's hand get ripped from my grip. I turned to see a Charger making its way down the hall with Saya in hand. When he plowed through a horde of normal infected realization hit me. A school which a shit ton of infected, the bombs we planted about to go off anytime, and Saya swopped away by a charger.

"Shit!" Was the word I started to scream down the hall after Saya. As I got halfway down the hall I could see the Charger starting to smash Saya into the ground, picking up my speed and taking out my pistol I shot the Charger in the back of the head killing him instantly.

"David look out!" Saya screamed while trying to shoot whatever was behind me. Not taking a chance I Yelled for Saya to run as I threw a Molotov behind me. Saya not doing as I asked waited for me until I was in arms reach then started to run down another hall that was close to us. As we ran Saya did the shooting while I led us to the outside, turning left out of the hallway I saw the front doors ahead of us.

"Hurry! That place is going to-"Tyler's panicked voice was not heard for our bombs we planted earlier went off breaking out connection. The ground shook and the ceiling above us caved in, blocking our only way out. Another explosion was heard but to our left, then above us. Unable to keep my balance from the collapsing place I fell to my knees. I felt Saya haul me back on my feet, but it wasn't long until the walls surrounding us exploded. The last thing I saw was Saya's concerned eyes before we were covered in dust and rubble.

* * *

I knew this place all too well; it was a dark void…my void. This void is where I choose life or death, surviving for surrendering. As I floated I thought, I thought about my options. I wanted to embrace death so I can finally be at rest, be at peace; yet I want to live because my best friend has the wrong idea of me. I want to help her in any way I can and with me dead…with me dead…Feeling my time to choose coming to the end I again bring myself to wake up. I opened my eyes and groaned in pain, I saw Tyler singing while uncovering my body from the rubble.

"Well good evening sunshine!" Tyler said with a smile, I winced at his high tone of voice at the end of his sentence. My ear slightly rung but I shrugged it off. It wasn't long until I uncovered my body from the rubble, looking around I found that our mission was a successful one, the school was destroyed. Tyler was helping me up while Tiff was searching and calling out for Saya. I looked down at my body when I was on my own two feet, Tattered pants and shirt, and cuts and bruises nothing to bad, I looked around trying to find a spot where Saya's body might have landed. Getting nothing but only piles of failed attempts, my head began to pound.

I sat myself down and watched as Tyler helped Tiff in the search. I knew today was a bad day to go out and do this sort of shit.

"You know, today is just going to get worse" The man appeared and sat next to me. I glanced at him quickly then adverted my eyes back on my team. "How, I already lost another teammate." I whispered too him. The only thing he said was "I have a feeling" before he touched my head and disappeared. Shaking my head in irritation and not wanting to ponder on what he was trying to say I looked back at my group. Seeing that Tiff was picking a fight with Tyler I knew that this would take forever if I didn't step in.

"Tiff give me twenty-five pushups!" I commanded, Tiff was swearing while getting in the grass to start her punishment and Tyler was on the ground laughing. Knowing that Tiff was not fit in anyway and her lack of upper body strength would keep her from interfering anytime soon. Rubbing my face in frustration and the maturity of my team was putting me on edge. I went to look where I was found since Saya and I were next to each other when the explosion happened, one would only assume that would but be close to that area. On my way there I saw a shine from within a rubble pile that was near where I was found.

"I think I found her!" I yelled out and quickly made my way over to the pile, Tyler getting their faster then I began to remove the rubble. Once I got to the pile I removed a block and saw black hair, seeing this made me remove the pile faster. Once we got half the pile off her we were met with Saya holding a pipe that was leaning against a heavy looking piece of wall so it would not crush her skull. Her lower half was smashed under rubble, her hair was undone making her face covered and look like a dark pool around her. Her face was scratched up and blood was pouring out of her mouth.

"We need to get this off of her; I believe one of her ribs punctured her lung." Tyler said in a hurried voice, I agreed and we rushed to lift the weight off her. I started to panic slightly not wanting to have yet another teammate die on me in my life. Yes death is unavoidable but if I am with them I tend too, you know, not let them die.

"One, two, three, Lift! Tiff put your fucking back into it!" I screamed not caring that I altered the nearby zombies. We tried countless times on trying to lift this junk but we failed to even lift it an inch off the ground. Tyler screamed in frustration and run off a few steps forward to shoot the remaining zombies in the area, Tiff still tried to life off the rubble. I looked around to see if there was anything we can use as leverage. Feeling the ground vibrate I groaned, a Tank at a time like this, someone must hate me.

"A Tank get ready! Guard Saya and lead away the Tank!" I commanded while turning towards the direction where a flying car just came from. Not seeing if Tiff or Tyler heard me I walked towards the direction the Tank was coming. I was going to draw the Tank away from Saya, I was just hoping that Tyler and Tiff will cover me if anything were too happen. Seeing the Tank quickly descending down the road its eyes locked on behind me with determination to achieve its goal, whatever that was. When The Tank reached a car I threw my grenade making the car explode, and having the tank stumble for a few steps. Cursing when the thing didn't back off, the explosion only making it more determined then it was before. Running back when I noticed that the Tank refused to slow down, looking at Tyler still trying to lift the rubble off of Saya I screamed at him to move. Looking back when I heard a snort my eyes widened, not only was the Tanks speed incredible but he was right behind me. I could see his eyes that was filled with rage and determination, two things an infected such as a Tank should not have. Flying into a car when the beast punched me out of the way, upon impact my head slammed against the passenger window, instantly breaking it to tiny shards.

My hissed out in pain, my eyes blurred as if I have been crying, my ears felt hot like I was trying to listen to the sound of fire. Bile came up within my throat begging to be spewed on the grounds; I refused to show weakness to my own body. I heard the Tank roar in anger and then gunshots blared, I knew even without actually seeing that the Tank was heading towards Saya. Trying to get up without my legs giving out, I placed my hand on the car my other hand reaching for my automatic shotgun that was strapped to my back. Another roar was heard and then the ground shook, the Tank hit something. Quickly getting my head together and ignoring the blood that was pouring down my face, I raced to Saya.

As I was running I noticed that no hoard was around, usually when a Tank appears a hoard is not too far behind. Shaking that unnerving feeling I raised my gun and shoot, which I successfully shot the Tank on the shoulder making him drop the rubble that was over Saya. The beast screamed out in pain, seeing Tyler taking this opportunity to attack he took out his sniper and aimed it at the said monsters face. Curing when I saw Tyler miss and attracted the attention of the Tank.

"Tiff, cover Tyler!" I commanded when I saw Tiff hiding out behind a car. Tiff looked at me as if she was scared, I shot her a glare before I pulled my backpack out and looked for a bottle and rags that I stashed in my bag. When I found my said materials I looked up to see where everyone was located, to say I was shocked when I saw the Tank storm down a street.

"What the hell what that all about?!" Tiff screamed, ignoring the brat I looked around and indeed the Tank left without trying to harm us and there was no infected in sight. This was indeed a strange occurrence, and that feeling of dread washed over me, this isn't right…something is wrong.

"Hey boss! The Tank took off the rubble off of Saya! Give me a hand would ya?" Tyler's strained voice was heard over Tiffs loud complaining. Commanding Tiff to scout the area and get the location where the other teams were I walked over to Tyler to help him out.

"Holy fucking shit." I stared down at Saya only to see that she was missing her right arm and her right side of her face was severely burned, the said burn ran all the way down her neck. Her hair came undone and was like a halo around her head. Her cloths were ripped and burned in various places. To top it off she was flat out unconscious. Scrunching up my nose at the disgusting smell of burned flesh I bent down and help pick Saya up. Tyler said that he would carry her and I did not complain. Tyler and Saya even though they bickered they were close friends, seeing that they met when they were shipped over to America when the virus came out to be recruited by Z.E.R.O. Seeing Saya like this is probably crushing Tyler. "Those fucking infected. It's their entire fault!" Tyler growled out his eyes began to gloss over.

Giving him a pointed look and a sneer I told him that it was no one's fault that she was at the wrong spot. Not believing a word I was saying Tyler continued to curse the infected to hell, yet before I could say anything Tiff came over the ear piece her voice of filled with laughter, which made me instantly glare at nothing. I dislike it when she is happy, she should not be happy, nothing is good when she is happy. Instantly remembering the time when my team had to scout for supply's all the while too teach a noob about the basics. Remembering how I found him and Tiff in the back making "music", having the only thing that led me to them was Tiff laughing. Shuddering at the thought I shooed it away from my mind, refusing to go back on that unholy day.

"You guys have to come down here! Just go down four blocks from there, it's like a party!" Hearing this made me growly anima like out loud, having Tyler back up with Saya in his arms, knowing what is coming next. I pressed my headset, closed my eyes and took a deep breath before snapping my eyes open to death glare towards the place Tiff gone. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I ORDERED YOU TO DO ONE THING, BUT YOU DISRESPECT ME AS A LEADER AND DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE! DO YOU WANT ME TO REPORT YOU, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE SHIT!" Huffing after my screaming I crossed my arms and marched down the road Tiff went, Tyler silently walking behind me.

"Whatever, _sir_." I heard Tiff stress on the "sir" but choosing to pass over that little factor I headed towards her destination.

Once we passed two blocks my thoughts wondered to the other teams, teams 50 and 30 were giving an secret mission not only that but their whole team is filled with new recruits. What did Leader want those teams to do that no other team can, especially higher rank teams? Leader's way of assigning missions was a mystery to me. Not only that but all the infected in this area are nowhere to be seen, the silence of the city street was more eerie then the zombies themselves.

"Don't go."

My steps almost faltered when I heard that familiar voice, looking back to see if Tyler noticed I sighed in relief when he was too busy trying to wake up Saya. Looking my Him as he was in the reflections of the windows that we passed, his step matched evenly with mine. "What?" I whispered harshly, making sure that Tyler didn't hear me talking to Him. He his looked in the direction we were heading, shaking his head he said; "You will not like it, it will cause the end of ZERO. You and I both know it, do not lie to me." Looking away from Him I told him I have no clue what he was talking about, that he needed to leave me alone before I report him to Leader. Seeing Him sadly smile at the corner of my eye before he disappeared and once again I could see my reflection.

Startled when Tyler and I both heard pain filled, piercing screams of the undead, we stopped and looked at each other. "That sounds like more than one hoard." Nodding in agreement with Tyler he and I both picked up are pace and raced to the noise. When we rounded the corner we saw something horrific making Tyler nearly drop Saya and me almost fall to my knees.

"Mother of God."

* * *

The whole street was nothing but infected and special infected getting beat and tortured by Z.E.R.O. I staggered in the depths of the bloodbath not caring if Tyler followed. Shouts, laughter, car horns, howls, groaning, screeching could be heard and it echoed within my head. As I staggered down the massacre my eyes widen when some of the infected even trying to reach out to my for my help, not before some Z.E.R.O member dragged them back into their grasp. I flinched when I heard a sound of a Hunter screaming out in pain, slowly turning my head towards the direction my eyes widened even more. There on the ground I saw my infected best friend surrounded by team 30 and Tiff. Tiff was towering over Skittlez and beating her senseless with a bat while the others pulled her hood down to revile her empty eye sockets, which started to fill up with black goo which I guess was infected blood. Bile arose in my throat at the sight; this was not my best friend. Her screams rang my ears and I nearly puked when I heard a sickening crack when Tiff wacked Skittlez in the face, dislocating her jaw. I did nothing but watch as others were being treated the same way. I did nothing when I saw Skittlez blood everywhere, and that they put her in a orange prison suite, drag her to a van and throw her in like a sack of potatoes. I only watched them, I only moved towards the van silently giving her an apology, I ignored Tiff yelling at me and her laughing.

When a screech was let out within the van and loud banging could be heard, it jolted me out of my state and into shock. Looking over at the crowed that was watching me intently I saw Him walked through the crowd and away from the scene. I could hear his unsaid words.

"There is no going back."


End file.
